Prey 14: Beneath the Skin
by Armitage374
Summary: Lets recoup: Tom got himself locked up in a cage, Ed is deeply unconscious, Atwood,Peterson and Mark is under fire somewhere desolate, Sloan is all alone and the good guys is locked out of the lab due to government order.But on the sideline someone is wat


Title: Prey 14: Beneath the Skin  
  
Series: Trust no one  
  
Author: Katja Lind Boysen  
  
Homepage: http://www.katjaboysen.tk  
  
Feedback: kb74work@lycos or the internal system at FF.net. And please give me a lot!!!  
  
Archives: Own pages, any other just ask.  
  
Fan Fiction realm: Prey  
  
Type: Continuation  
  
Rating: PG, maybe rising later as the story evolves (pardon the pun).  
  
Summary: Lets recoup: Tom got himself locked up in a cage, Ed is deeply unconscious, Atwood,   
  
Peterson and Mark is under fire somewhere desolate, Sloan is all alone and the good guys is locked   
  
out of the lab due to government order.   
  
But on the sideline someone is watching and deciding to do something about it. Will it be good or   
  
bad?  
  
Disclaimer: I hate to admit it, but I don't own Prey. I do however, much to my delight, own this   
  
story and any original characters in it.   
  
AN: Well, I figured I might as well get stated on this thing. I mean it's only been sitting around in a   
  
drawer for a little more than 2 years now….  
  
It was born out of a severe depression over the fact that the Powers That Be would actually leave us   
  
poor Prey fans hanging in the air like that after episode 13. I HATE THEM!!!  
  
I'm going to take a couple of wild swings here, but after all: It's Sci-Fi.  
  
I just hope my whims are within acceptable borders.  
  
BTW: Don't upload in word format if you use word 2000. FF.net will mess up your formatting   
  
completely.  
  
--  
  
Prey 14:  
  
Beneath the Skin  
  
By   
  
Katja Lind Boysen  
  
Denmark  
  
--  
  
"Givens have made her move, madam." The dark clad shadow showed the greying lady at the end   
  
of the table all given respect as his German accented voice broke the lady's complete absorption   
  
with her laptop.  
  
"Interesting. And what exactly were that move?" A pair of icy blue eyes flashed through the dark   
  
room with the expensive paintings on the walls.  
  
"She has abducted the one called Tom Daniels as he was testing out the Neogenesis serum invented   
  
by Dr. Tate."  
  
"I suspected as much would happen. That serum is not only faulty but the reversion into the   
  
ordinary homo sapiens genome would also leave him open to dangers he would normally be able to   
  
detect and avoid. Where is Dr. Parker?" Gloved hands removed a pair of frameless glasses, folding   
  
them neatly before putting them on the heave oak work desk.  
  
"Dr. Parker is at her apartment. She is unharmed but understandingly upset."  
  
The elderly lady allowed a soft sigh to pass between her lips. She had so high hopes for those two.  
  
Leaning back in the soft leather chair, she considered her options carefully.  
  
Much depended on whether or not Dr. Parker and Tom Daniels would survive.  
  
"Do we know, where Givens took Tom?"  
  
"Yes, one of our operatives successfully tailed the attack team to an old warehouse in the outskirts.   
  
It is a fairly isolated place."  
  
"Good, I want details on a possible rescue plan at my desk in 2 hours, including a way of getting the   
  
information to Dr. Parker and her group without too much hassle. It will be the best if they can   
  
rescue our friend and leave us unexposed. Have the warehouse stacked out, but be careful no one   
  
notices it. At this point we cannot afford Tom Daniels to die or fall under the influence of Givens.   
  
He is still of value to us."  
  
"Yes Madam." The suit was exiting the room when the Lady's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Oh, and Thomas; unless my memory is starting to fail me, we had security measures placed to   
  
prevent this situation from occurring. Could you kindly find out what went wrong please?" The ice   
  
was almost tangible and the little hairs on Thomas's neck stood on end.  
  
"Yes Madam."  
  
He hurriedly exited the room and didn't see the little smile on the Lady's lips. Humans could be so   
  
fun sometimes.   
  
The smile disappeared though as she once again thought about the entire situation.   
  
This could get tricky.   
  
Pushing her chair back, she got up, walked over to her favourite painting, a Renoir, and carefully let   
  
her fingertips follow the paint strokes, trying to capture the warmth of the colours.  
  
She had been in this war for a long time now, without any end in sight.  
  
And if this didn't work, she would be in this war for a lot longer still.  
  
Because whether she wanted it or not, the outcome of the highly dangerous operation against the   
  
Dominants war fraction she ran here depended on what happened to Dr. Sloan Parker and the man   
  
known as Tom Daniels.  
  
This had to work.  
  
It just had to.  
  
--  
  
A warehouse  
  
Outskirts of Washington DC  
  
--  
  
Tom was cold.  
  
Whoever had him wasn't prepared to make this easy on him.  
  
It was probably a part of the process to break him.  
  
He had tried it before.  
  
But that had been back with the other Chameleons, in the training camp.  
  
A small, wry smile broke the carefully styled mask of indifference he had managed to school his   
  
face in after the first panic attack.  
  
He remembered that exercise well.  
  
Or at least he remembered the start.   
  
Basic interrogation tactics 101 Lewis style.  
  
And all though he didn't completely remember the outcome, he knew that Lewis had been scared   
  
enough by something he did to abort the rest of the camp.  
  
Tom frowned.  
  
The last thing he remembered was a shot of Sodium Pentothal and a deep anger before blacking out   
  
and waking up in the Camps medical unit.  
  
After that Lewis had turned the rest of the students over to another teacher and had focused solely   
  
on him.  
  
And as usual something didn't add up when dealing with Lewis.  
  
He had been told that he had an allergic reaction to the drug, but if that had been so, then he would   
  
have been deemed unworthy and weak and been either bumped into another department or killed.  
  
His kind didn't tolerate weakness.  
  
And it had also been after this incident his tattoo had been altered from the simple, single line   
  
pattern to the pattern of a Chosen.  
  
But he had been told not to bother with it and simply do as Lewis told him to.  
  
Which he did.   
  
At least he did so until Sloan came along.  
  
He didn't get time to wonder much about that small wonder as a sharp pain ran across his   
  
abdominal region.  
  
Almost doubling over, he coughed, spitting up blood in the process.  
  
What the hell was happening to him?  
  
"Awwh, is our little pet in pain? To bad we don't have a vet in the house." A cold voice taunted   
  
from out of the darkness outside the single cone of light.  
  
But Tom didn't have to see her face to recognise her.  
  
"Givens, I would like to tell you to go to Hell, but it would be a shame to burden the Devil with   
  
your stench." Tom said with every ounce of arrogance he had ever possessed in his voice.   
  
He might be in pain and he might be weak enough to show it too, but he wouldn't give the bitch the   
  
pleasure of hearing him weak in spirit as well.   
  
A sudden burst of empathy had him not only locating her exact location in the room, but also gave   
  
him the satisfaction of allowing him to feel every piece of barely contained anger in her mind at the   
  
comment.  
  
But he was careful not to show the pleasure it gave him.  
  
Carefully arranging himself against the bars of the small cage he was in, he strained his hearing to   
  
figure out what was going on in the small group of people Givens had brought with her.  
  
But unfortunately they were to far away.  
  
Givens slowly exhaled, letting her frustration disappear with the used oxygen from her lungs.  
  
She couldn't let Daniels get to her.  
  
And it wouldn't be long until the Neogenesis serum had him begging for pain relievers.  
  
She would enjoy denying them.  
  
But it did seem like she had chosen the wrong week for giving up smoking.  
  
Turning to the man to her left, a doctor with a white lab coat, she sneered out one word.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, ehm, the subject seems to be in the beginning stages of the cell-breakdown. High fever,   
  
followed by severe cramps and internal bleedings. But it seems like its going slower than by the   
  
monkeys at the lab. Maybe it's something to do with the larger body mass or maybe something with   
  
the fact that he's a natural born dominant." The doctor nervously fidgeted with the charts in his clip   
  
holder. They had gained a lot of info on the Dominants thanks to Dr. Parker and her crew, but   
  
Givens never seemed to be satisfied.  
  
"Well, find it out! I want these Creatures exterminated as soon as possible. And Dr. Tate has given   
  
us the perfect means. I want the modified retrovirus ready to launch as soon as possible and that   
  
thing in there is the perfect guineypig. Don't waste my time. Give me results. And when you got the   
  
necessary tests, try getting some information from him before his brain turns to mush."  
  
Givens turned on her heels, leaving the large room shutting the door behind her with a slam that   
  
vibrated between the walls.  
  
With a nervous cough, the doctor addressed his colleagues.   
  
"You heard her. Lets get started."  
  
As they left the room, a hiss could be heard as a sleeping agent started to fill the room.   
  
Nobody wanted to tackle a fully awake and angry Dominant if they could avoid it.  
  
No use in taking chances.  
  
As Tom fought to stay awake, his last thoughts went to Sloan.   
  
--  
  
Dr Sloan Parkers Apartment  
  
--  
  
"Come on, think Sloan! What would Tom do now?" Sloan Parkers brain was working overtime.   
  
Right now she felt inadequately equipped for dealing with the entire situation.  
  
Tom would have known what to do.  
  
But she wasn't Tom.  
  
And to be honest she almost wished she had lived her life in blissful ignorance of the existence of   
  
the Homo Dominant population.   
  
But only almost.  
  
Because that would also have meant that she would not have meet Tom.  
  
Whoever had abducted Tom, wanted him alive.  
  
That meant she had at least some little margin of time to figure out a game plan.  
  
And also time for her to locate Peterson and the others.  
  
She wasn't to crazy about involving Atwood though.   
  
His loyalties had been too shady lately.  
  
Tom had warned her about trusting Walter too much.  
  
But Ed could be trusted.  
  
And then there was Mark from the Dominant Peace Fraction.   
  
She wasn't too keen on him, but if they needed manpower, she would probably have to ask him for   
  
help at some point in the planning.  
  
She just had to make sure to have an ace in the hole if Mark turned on them.  
  
But first things first.  
  
Grabbing her jacket, she rose from the couch heading towards the door as her eyes fell on a scarf   
  
left behind by Tom.  
  
Ironically enough the same scarf, which had delivered the needed hair samples for her to identify   
  
him as a Dominant.  
  
Hesitating slightly, she ran her fingertips over the weave of the fabric before resolutely wrapping it   
  
around her neck and leaving for Ed's place.  
  
She wanted Tom back.  
  
Or in other words: The Shit was about to hit the proverbial fan.  
  
--  
  
A construction site somewhere in the outskirts the city.  
  
--  
  
Gunfire echoed through the air as Marks bodyguards started to return fire.  
  
Whoever had planned the ambush had known exactly where and when they would be here.  
  
That pretty much meant that someone had squealed.  
  
But was it a Dominant or a Sapiens?  
  
Luckily Mark had anticipated as much as this, so he had brought his own insurance.  
  
He had stayed leader of the Peace Fraction for this long by taking unnecessary chances.  
  
Advocating for peace in Dominant society was pretty much a death sentence.  
  
Grabbing a walkie-talkie, he merely yelled one order:   
  
"NOW! DON'T LET ANY OF THEM GET AWAY!"  
  
Atwood and Peterson were too busy defending themselves too give anything but a brief thought   
  
about what that could mean as the sky suddenly opened up to a flurry of apache helicopters from all   
  
directions.  
  
The gun ships soon had the 20 or so assailants either dead or running, but Walter had the sneaking   
  
suspicion that none of them would get away as dark clad figures exited a pair of troop transport   
  
choppers and ran after the runaways.   
  
"What the Hell happened? I thought you said you DIDN'T inform Givens on this?" Ray was   
  
understandingly upset.   
  
"I didn't!" Walter forced his mind to keep working.  
  
"Well, someone did!" Peterson knew how close his wife had been at becoming a widow tonight.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go thank these guys for saving our buts."  
  
"Oh my! Sloan!" Atwood suddenly realised, that if Givens had taken the chance of ambushing them   
  
now, then Sloan and Tom would probably be at risk as well.  
  
Grabbing his phone, he speed dialled Sloan's mobile, but never got around to hear if she took it as   
  
he noticed Peterson suddenly freezing up and Marks voice ringing coldly though the air.  
  
"Put that phone down now or die."  
  
As he turned his head, he stared right down the barrel of a gun.  
  
TBC….  
  
I'm the evil genius, yes I am. Now fall down to your knees and hail me with at least 5 reviews or I   
  
won't give you the continuation.  
  
And if anyone remembers which town Sloan lives in, please tell me. My VCR is currently out of   
  
order and I'm tired of writing "the city" every time I chance places…  
  
I would also like to know your reactions to the mysterious Lady.   
  
See ya. 


End file.
